El precio del Silencio
by NoritaYandere
Summary: Lo siento mucho Hanabusa, pero desde ahora tendras que pagar por mi preciado silencio. Yaoi.


**Atención: Esta historia está PROHIBIDA para menores de 16 Años, si no cumples este requisito por favor cierra la página de inmediato.**

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen. Esta reproducción es por mera diversión y no se busca degradar a los personajes.**

**No distribuir sin autorización de la autora, correcta inclusión de su nombre y link de la página donde fue publicada originalmente.**

**Yaoi.**

**Comencemos.**

**El precio del silencio.**

Hanabusa es, bueno, si lo coloco en una sola palabra "Difícil" le gusta romper las reglas y comportarse como un rebelde, pero odia los castigos; por lo tanto cuando quiere realizar alguna fechoría acude a mí con ojos de perro.

Akatsuki – llamó tímidamente el rubio a la puerta de mi habitación - ¿estás ocupado?

Pasa – dije neutral infiriendo a que se debía la molestia en una hora tan cercana al amanecer - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

¡¿Ahora?! – chillo cruzándose de brazos fingiendo, con la boca en un puchero, sentirse ofendido – solo quiero distraerme un poco, además, deberías agradecerme por llevarte conmigo – inquirió señalándome con el índice.

Solo necesitas a alguien que te cubra por si Kaname-sama aparece – dije regresando al libro que me entretenía antes de la perturbación – Por eso siempre me ruegas que te acompañe, pero resulta que ya no quiero recibir regaños por nada – dije sintiéndome inmediatamente incomodo por la cantidad de palabras que espeté.

Se quedo boquiabierto un segundo, cambiando rápidamente a una pose exagerada mientras inflaba las mejillas y se le enrojecía la cara.

¿Qué no es suficiente que robemos ropa interior de las de la clase diurna? – dijo en un vago intento por qué me interesase más que en las simples espiadas que normalmente daba el rubio - ¿Qué tal si esta vez nos dejamos ver y jugamos un poco con esas niñas tontas?, ¡tal vez consigamos algo de sangre! – dijo vagamente sin acercarse siquiera a mis necesidades, moviendo vivamente las manos para luego dejarlas bajo su barbilla, pensando en vano algo que yo quisiese – ¿eres de piedra o qué? – bufo rindiéndose ante su poca imaginación - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto por fin dejando salir una pisca de preocupación.

Lo mismo que tu – dije sencillo engañando de momento a su felicidad – pero no con humanas – casi pude ver el signo de interrogación que se coloco sobre su cabeza – si pagas por mi silencio, te acompañare cuantas veces quieras a cazar estudiantes del día.

Quedó algo desconcertado, me era fácil leerlo, supe que pensaba en la sangre o tal vez en la ropa interior de nuestras compañeras de clase pero mas allá de esa tontas divagaciones se encontraba lo que yo en realidad quería, un poco de diversión.

Me levante con parsimonia colocándome frente suyo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca tome entre mi mano derecha sus mejillas, impidiéndole momentáneamente que se moviera, aprovechándome de su estatura le levante dejando su ojos azules a la altura de los míos.

¿Ya sabes cómo vas a pagarme? – dije sonando intencionalmente sombrío.

No sé qué es lo que quieres – dijo intentando apartar sus ojos luchando ligeramente con la mano que usaba para aprisionarle – ¿qué te consiga sangre de Ruka o algo así? – la oferta fue tentadora pero claramente imposible.

Te dije que quería lo mismo que tu – repetí sin sonar demasiado irritado – ¿estás dispuesto a pagar? – dije finiquitando mis intenciones de explicar más cuando le solté volviendo a mi lugar en la cama.

Lo pensó unos segundos, sobándose, con la cara de un niño que ha sido regañado, la mandíbula recién liberada. Reconocí en su expresión que se imaginaba de lo peor a lo más insólito, a veces parecía que esa mascara despreocupada y tonta que solía utilizar le terminaba afectando, me parecía tan inocente en ese momento.

¿Me dolerá? – dijo por fin con desconfianza.

Tal vez.

¿Más que lo que me haría Kaname?

Tal vez.

Por alguna razón disfrute la expresión de terror que no podía ocultar, caminó de un lado a otro divagando sobre la ropa interior y las muchachas que se daban baños matutinos, hablando sólo sobre los pro y los contra se decidió por fin levantando el puño frente a mí, con una sonrisa, aceptando con un exagerado ademan mis condiciones.

¡Ah! pero perdimos demasiado tiempo en esto de que te pague, de seguro querrás algo tonto como que limpie tu habitación o algo así – dijo alejándose hacia la salida – mañana iremos a por esas pantys – dijo estirándose desapareciendo de mi visión, hay "Aidol" donde te has metido, no sé si la sonrisa la saque o fue solo mi imaginación la que me planto en el rostro algo de prematura satisfacción.

La noche siguiente, como lo prometió me buscó por la madrugada y elegantemente nos escurrimos entre los dormitorios de la clase diurna, cumpliendo la misión que se había planteado el rubio; antes de que se fuese a dormir con las prendas multicolor, le advertí que viniese a la misma hora la noche siguiente pues tendría que pagar por mi silencio.

Renuente e intencionalmente atrasado, llego a mi habitación con expresión de cansancio; en su pijama celeste, entrando sin tocar y sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Era tan imprudente que llego a darme lastima, en especial cuando pregunto qué quería que hiciese, me esforcé por no dejar salir mi mas retorcida sonrisa.

Desnúdate – dije sin dejar escapar sentimiento alguno, tardo un poco en reaccionar y con la cara constreñida en una interrogación se quito tan solo la camisa de botones – quiero, que te desnudes – dije moviéndome hasta la puerta, sintiendo lejanas las presencias de los demás no me pareció necesario cerrarla sin embargo lo hice previniendo un escape.

¿Pa-para qué? – dijo sintiendo por fin el peligro de mi petición – ¿n-no iras a fotografiarme o algo así no? – dijo temblando mientras sostenía su pantalón, no pude descubrir si solo fingía su inocencia, negué con la cabeza aun con la cara póker.

Recuerda que debes pagar tu deuda – insistí mirándole fijamente, pareció acceder ante el peligro de un grave castigo por parte de Kaname, dejo caer el ancho mono de pijama regalándome la vista de un pequeño bóxer blanco.

Ya – dijo evitando mis ojos avellana, tenso sus músculos perceptiblemente cuando me acerque, quedando a unos pasos me incliné y rasguñando a propósito su muslo, baje de un lado la traslucida ropa interior – ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que haces, Akatsuki? – rugió apartando mi mano de un rápido movimiento.

Shhh, ¿acaso quieres que alguien te escuche a estas horas en mi habitación? – susurre mientras le tapaba la boca, manipulando con facilidad sus intenciones de luchar.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – susurro evitando que metiera de nuevo mi dedo en la elástica del bóxer.

Cobrando.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, bajé por completo la prenda faltante y quedando paralizado por la vergüenza pude verle completamente desnudo, delgado, pálido y obviamente hermoso, abrió sus ojos como platos cuando con uso de mi fuerza le acosté arrodillándome entre sus piernas que fácilmente encajaron entre mis brazos permitiéndome clavarle los dedos en las caderas; ahora no podría moverse.

Refunfuño retorciéndose vivamente en mi abrazo, pero su fuerza mermó con el primer beso que puse en su vientre, le sentí temblar entre mis manos. Repetí la acción cada vez más fuerte, llenando el lugar alrededor de su ombligo de bonitos moretones, me permití ver su rostro, me observaba fijamente, sonrojado y en total silencio sosteniéndose de las sabanas son ambas manos era como una presa asustada del monstruo.

Mordisquee el huesito que delineaba su cadera recibiendo de inmediato su reacción, acercándome lentamente a su entrepierna sintiendo su espalda arquearse con cada toque "eres muy sensible" susurré cuando se tapo los ojos con el brazo, avergonzado; verlo tan lascivo mando una corriente eléctrica hasta que mi parte baja aun atrapada en el pijama la cual se calentó violentamente, seguí con mi labor, mordisqueando, besando, oliendo esa parte bajo del ombligo del pequeño rubio, le solté para poder irme más abajo, sosteniendo sus piernas con mis manos, lamí la base de su indecente erección viéndole retorcerse, lo saboreé por completo asegurándome de no provocarle el orgasmo, le lleve al límite y me detuve, observando su cuerpo pedirme más, ese trozo de carne palpitaba dentro de mi boca, necesitado. Si dejar de chuparle metí un dedo en ese bonito lugar que la posición me había permitido ver, sintiendo de inmediato como se venía en mi boca, desbocándose, ocultando su rostro para que no se le escaparan los gemidos, explotó liberando todos sus músculos sobre la cama.

Su respiración agitada no le permitió ver lo que se acercaba, deje salir mi aprisionada erección, aun sin sacar el dedo que preparaba el lugar, me posicioné entre sus piernas y escuche el delicioso gritito que soltó cuando de una sola estocada llegue al fondo de él. Era delicioso, estaba tan apretado que dolía, gruñí aferrándome a su cadera teñida de rosa y purpura cuando rasguñó mi espalda en busca de alivio. Me quede quieto temiendo explotar antes de tiempo, con cada palpito mi miembro se ahogaba entre esa paredes calientes como el infierno, apenas pude moverme, despacio entraba y salía ignorando los gruñidos de ese rubio, me deleite cada que le penetraba, yendo maliciosamente lento, entre y salí cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, llegando más adentro, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo de mí responder con un rítmico movimiento de caderas que me invito a ser más violento, más cruel, atentando duramente contra ese culo tan bonito que me recibió tan maravillosamente, entre y salí hasta que empujé, por última vez cuando ese lugar me aprisionó anunciándome su segundo orgasmo, le llené por completo acabando dentro de él toda mi energía.

Me desplome sobre su pecho, agitado, aun dentro de él. Me sentí cansado, quise dormir así, pero termine moviéndome para verle, aun temblando; con las piernas abiertas y todo manchado de blanco era un rubio bastante hermoso, le limpie con una toalla y lo metí en la cama, estaba al borde del desmayo cuando lo abrace y le susurre "Tal vez empiece a cobrarte más seguido" con mi aterrador tono neutral.

**Nora O.H.**

**Si te gusto o no, añade a favoritos o comenta tu crítica.**


End file.
